


Play it Again, Sam

by Luxwinggo



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Other, PWP, Tentacles, im going to hell and yall are all going with me, its not teratophilia if its on the moon, johann gets jerked off by the voidfish, maybe a little, more like tentacle masturbation, no one has posted johann and the voidfish smut? really? I mean okay but the tag exists now, signed the masked marauder, spell his name with two n's you cowards, tentacle sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxwinggo/pseuds/Luxwinggo
Summary: Yeah, you know what? Yeah. He wanted this. He wasn’t embarrassed to admit he fantasized about this a few times. Getting fucked by the fucking Voidfish, sure, why not? There’s weirder shit to get fucked by.Probably.





	Play it Again, Sam

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god I don't have a tentacle fetish.
> 
> Also, apologies to the McElroy Family for this.

* * *

* * *

 

 

“I don’t get it,” Johann sighed to himself. He slouched in his desk chair, harp dangling from his hand as he turned and looked up at the Voidfish tank, the large room filled with it’s pulsing glow. “You and me’ve been working together for, like, a year and you’ve never acted like that with me.” He shrugged and looked down at the floor sadly. “Then some guy just shows up and like...you act all buddy-buddy with him?”

  
He looked back up at the glowing tank. The Voidfish was turned towards him, it’s jellycap lowered slightly as it listened to him speak. Johann huffed and crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at the beast. “I mean, we’re both basically musicians, right? You and me? Kinda, I dunno. You could act a little more friendly with me, is all I’m saying. Hell, I half expect to walk in here and see you lettin’ some random dude swim in your tank or shit.”

  
The Voidfish doesn’t respond. Johann sighed, absently plucking a few strings of his harp. Minutes passed as the light notes echoed in the room before a low hum filled his ears. Johann jerked his head back up to the tank with a start. The Voidfish had it’s cap lowered closer to him, the lights inside it twinkling as it hummed. A lone tentacle stretched upwards towards the top of the tank and tapped it.

Johann stared at it. “You...uh, you hungry, big guy?”

A lower hum, the tentacle still tapping at the tank’s rim.

  
Johann shook his head and his eyes widened. “You...wait, what are you asking?”

  
The Voidfish lowered the tentacle and pointed it at him, then brought it back to the top of the tank, pointing for forcefully now.

  
“You...want _me_ to get _in?_ ”

  
A light hum and the Voidfish swam up to the rim with it’s tentacles twirling around it.

  
Oh boy this is... “Uh...I mean, I was joking earlier but, uh...I’m pretty sure this is against regulations? Like, pretty fucking sure?” He looked around the room cautiously, then back to the tank. He was incredibly apprehensive, but also...maybe a little excited?

  
He stood from his chair and - “Wait, hold on.” He walked to the metal doors of the room and held his bracer to the keypad before activating the administrative lock on the doorway. The only people who could deactivate that were him and the Director. Johann turned back to the tank and gave the beast a sly smile. “Don’t want anyone, uh...don’t wanna get fired for this, haha.”

  
Johann walked to the base of the metal railing around the tank and took a breath. Guess he was actually doing this. He removed his hat and and looked at the Voidfish as it stared back at him, humming softly. This felt a little weird? A little really weird? But he wasn’t stopping, which was also really weird. Johann was stripped down to his shorts and undershirt and was already climbing the ladder to the tank’s rim.

This was just _really fucking weird_.

  
He stopped at the top of the ladder and looked down into the water, the Voidfish looking back up at him and giving him space to fall in. Johann gulped the nervous feeling hanging in his throat and threw his legs over the side of the rim and into the glittering liquid. It didn’t feel cold at all, but it didn’t feel like normal water, either. It had an odd tension to it, but it wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

  
Johann took a breath, closed his eyes and pushed himself off the edge.

  
For a long moment, he just felt the water absorb him. He didn’t open his eyes as he waited for whatever was going to happen next to happen. Nothing did. He slowly opened his eyes and was startled back a ways when he realized the Voidfish was right by him. It always looked massive inside it’s tank, but now he realized just what a monster it was. Johann felt fear for a moment, but it passed right through him when a tentacle rose up and gently landed on his head. It felt surprisingly warm. Gentle. The Voidfish was humming and he could feel the vibration running through the tendril as it tousled his short hair.

  
_Oh fuck, air._

  
Johann almost choked before he shot up to the tank’s rim and broke the surface, taking a deep gulp of air. The water was enchanted as all hell but he still couldn’t breath it, for sure. He panted for a moment and prepared to dive back down before the surface broke before him and he saw the jellycap rise from the water. The Voidfish sat there at the surface with him, still humming happily.

Johann chuckled. “You’re a weird guy, you know that? So, uh...what did you want, exactly, big guy?”

  
His answer was another tentacle rising from the water and pressing gently on his forehead. The warmth from it spread through him and he closed his eyes. An image appeared in his mind. He could see a view of the Voidfish chamber, as if he were looking through the creatures eyes. He saw himself sitting in his chair, playing his violin. There was a large smile on his face as he played and he felt a warmth in his heart. Was Johann feeling this or...was this what the Voidfish felt?

  
The image was replaced by another. Johann standing by the tank and dropping a scroll into the water. The Voidfish’s (his?) mind was filled with the music from the scroll, warming the soul and body with the tenderness and energy of the notes. Another image, Johann sitting at the desk with his face in his hands. He remembered this time. He knew he was crying. He felt a deep hurt inside him, but it wasn’t from what happened. It was what the _Voidfish_ felt.

  
Another image. The room was empty. There was a...sound....behind the door that led to Johann’s dorm just beyond the chamber. The sound was-

  
“OH FUCK-” Johann shot away from the tendril and panted, his eyes wide. Fuck, the Voidfish could hear him!? IT COULD HEAR HIM!? Fuck fuck fuck “Shit uh...” What did he even say shit “Fuck, honestly, uh...didn’t....d-didn’t think uh...um, whew, okay buddy I’m just gonna get out of here uh-” He scrambled to grab the edge of the tank and he felt his entire body flush with embarrassment. It’s one thing getting walked in on by someone when you’re doing that but getting listened to by the fucking Voidfish was-

  
A warm tendril was brought to Johann’s cheek. It sat there, gentle and pulsing with the Voidfish’s song. Johann was stunned into silence, his hand still on the rim of the tank. The Voidfish’s cap came closer to him, the singing so gentle and low as the notes vibrated in the water.

  
“What...why did you show me that?”

  
Another tendril rose and slithered to his jaw, slowly running down his neck. Johann shuddered. What the fuck was happening right now? Something was worming under his shirt and he felt that warm vibration on his stomach as it moved in small circles. He felt himself shaking in the water, but it wasn’t from fear. Might have been from embarrassment, but his mind was exploding with so many thoughts he didn’t even know for sure. The tentacle on his cheek fell to his chin and it raised his head up slightly so his eyes were again level with the Voidfish. The stars inside it were dazzling. It was like watching a universe explode and expand and fill the void of everything. It was incredible.

  
Two more tentacles rose under his shirt and Johann jumped when one of them found his nipple. The warm vibration rang through him as it moved around the tip of it, the other tendril snaking down to his hip and holding him gently. Oh god, this was happening. Did he want this? Did the Voidfish know what it was doing?

  
A tendril played with the hem of his shorts as the Voidfish hummed.

  
Okay, yeah, the Voidfish knew what it was doing. Okay, fuck, okay. Okay.

  
“O-okay” Johann’s voice rasped. He shut his eyes when another tendril tweaked his stiff nipple, a moan hissing through his clenched teeth.

  
Yeah, you know what? Yeah. He wanted this. He wasn’t embarrassed to admit he fantasized about this a few times. Getting fucked by the _fucking Voidfish_ , sure, why not? There’s weirder shit to get fucked by.

  
Probably.

Johann opened his eyes and shuddered a breath. The Voidfish had stopped moving, it’s song almost like a question. He blinked and filled his cheeks fill will heat again. He nodded slowly.  
The song changed again. The tendrils were all glowing and pulsing with warmth and the vibrations rang through Johann. His knuckles were white as he gripped the rim of the tank, his eyes squeezed closed as he let out another dull moan. Tendrils rose and held his legs, gently allowing him to lean back against the tank wall. The ends of the tentacles prodded upwards, snaking to his inner thighs. The tendril as his stomach lowered and brushed around the bulge at his shorts, eliciting a small whimper from the man. He slapped his free hand over his mouth, blushing at the sounds he made as the vibration danced around his groin.  
Fucking hell.

  
The song changed again. The pulsing was stronger as the tendrils snaked down into his shorts this time. The heat and humming from them pressed against the head of his cock and he felt his body jerk from the sensation. His mind was full of static and music. It felt almost like a dance as he wiggled under the gestures of the Voidfish. There were so many tentacles embracing him now, the warmth and pulsing almost blinding as it continued to sing to him. He felt something press against his head and he cracked his eyes open. The Voidfish had its massive head pressed against his own and it hummed to him. He felt the same feelings that ran through it now. Warmth. Comfort. Happiness.

  
Something almost primal. Something that made the reddening in Johann’s cheeks deepen.  
He realized the Voidfish had pulled his shorts down between his knees. Two tendrils gently held his cock as it throbbed, running the length of the shaft and dancing at the tip briefly. He thrust his hips forward without hesitation, pushing himself into the heat of the beast’s grasp. He pressed his face against the Voidfish’s cap and clung to it with his free hand, moaning into the star studded view. His breath hitched again as he felt hot tendrils slither to his ass, lifting his hips up slightly and pulsing. The song was maddening, blinding him with heat and lust as he gasped. Three tendrils now wrapped around his cock, two gently rubbing the shaft and one snaking to his balls. Johann threw his head back and moaned loudly, his body a symphony of song as he felt each note, each bar, the very rhythm live in him. He rocked his hips into the Voidfish, feeling every vibration from the tentacles as they jerked him with hastening speed. It was becoming too much. God, he wanted it to last forever. He wanted to stay in this dance, to experience this maddening cacophony of ecstasy until the universe in his eyes collapsed onto itself. He was lost in the glow of time and space.

  
Something wrapped around the head of his cock and it thrummed. Johann couldn’t last much longer. He gasped and threw his head back over the tank rim, a loud moan ripping from his throat, his body rocking and shuddering with the orgasm. Lights danced in his eyes. Everything was stars. He was exploding. The waves of the universe left him as he yelled, the grip from the Voidfish easing as it let him ride them.

  
He dropped his head to his chest, his hand falling from the tank rim as he panted, spent and lost in the afterglow. Everything was a haze around him.

  
The Voidfish still held him. It’s tendrils, all of them, wrapped around him and held him in a warmth that felt safe and wonderful. A new song played. Johann thought he could head a voice in the music as the beast pressed it’s cap against his forehead again.

_You’re beautiful. You’re beautiful. You’re beautiful._

  
He tried to laugh. It came out as a pant. “Y-yeah, y-you, too...”

  
Johann laid there in the tank, embraced by the Voidfish as it sang to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this under anonymous but decided i was really proud of it.


End file.
